carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Ranges
]] The Central Ranges (Dutch: Centrale Bergen) are the largest and tallest mountain range in Brunant and one of the defining geographic features of Central Island. Most mountains here range from 900 to 1,400 metres above sea level, with many peaks at around 1,300 meters or more. History Due to the height of the mountains, they served as a strategic purpose during wartime. Cornel Pass, at 1,500 meters, became an important route (since the Conquest of Brunant in 1244) as it was the only land crossing of the mountains (the Martiges and Red rivers divided the island in two). The ranges' defensive nature allowed Arabs to remain in hiding their following the Spanish conquest. During the Brunanter Civil War and Franco-Brunanter War, the mountains allowed people to remain safe from the violence. The 19th century was the great age of exploration for the Central Ranges' peaks, with every mountain under 1,000 meters climbed by 1870. People such as Jeroen Bosch and Sebastian Rockbrook were among those leading this, with Bosch conquering Raspenberg and attempting to summit Grey Peak. In the late 19th century, military doctrine envisioned the mountains as a final Defensive Line in case of invasion. The first roads up the mountains were constructed in the late 18th century, though most of the roads were not built until the late 19th or early 20th centuries. There are still few roads, with only the B3 road (passing through the Bergen Tunnel, the Cornel Pass road and local road 11 (which winds up the mountain and passes through Berganz) that actually cross the mountains. The construction of the Bergen Tunnel made travelling much easier and removed the need to cross the high mountains. Geography The range extends from the centre of Sint-Willemstad Parish and extends all the way to northwestern Helmond Parish (crossing through Central and Mariaberg Parishes along the way). This range divides the island into two and has been a major factor in the development of the island. The Raspenberg at 1,680 m, the tallest mountain in the country, is found in Central Parish. Transportation in this mountainous region is difficult, since most roads traversing the peaks are winding, steep and often dangerous. It is uncommon to hear of people dying on the roads, though, but in 2010, two people lost their lives. This area is not very populated, only the town of Boguestown (on the east side) and a few small localities (Cornel, Newell, Mariaberg) are settled in this area. Nature and wildlife These mountains are the source of the Martiges, Brunant's longest river. The Red River also begins in the northwest area of the ranges and flows through Roodstad towards the sea. The mountains are home to a variety of plants and animals, including the especially rare Lynx raspensis. The Central Ranges are known for the only ski resort in Brunant. They have also been featured in a 3€ stamp. Tallest mountains The Central Ranges are the site of the tallest mountains in Brunant and where every peak over 1,300 meters in the country can be found. Central Parish is home to the three highest in Brunant. Most of the high peaks can be found either in a high zone between the Martiges and Red rivers or in the "Inland Heights" southeast that are in Central, Mariaberg and Drenthe Parishes. A few peaks over 1,350 can be found outside these areas. #Raspenberg (1,680m, Central Parish) #Grey Peak (1,631m, Central Parish) #Martin's Peak (1,543m, Central Parish) #Drakenberg (1,526m, Mariaberg Parish) #Newell Peak (1,508m, Central/Mariaberg Parish) #Mariaberg (1,476m, Drenthe Parish) #Ganzberg (1,455m, Central Parish) #Bosberg (1,394m, Helmond Parish) Economy Economically the ranges have been used for agricultural and pastoral uses. Cheese and wine are the best-known products from the area. Today, tourism and mining are the mainstays of the local economy. Berganz Mining operates in the Central Ranges. Category:Sint-Willemstad Parish Category:Central Parish Category:Mariaberg Parish Category:Helmond Parish Category:Mountain ranges